Rosas
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Cuando terminaron de comer, Sasuke le entrego una rosa roja a la muchacha, Hinata no tenía idea de donde la había sacado. -¿Acaso también eres mago?- pregunto recibiendo la rosa, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas -Es simple brujería- bromeo el moreno. Hinata recordo que regalar una rosa en la primera cita significaba amor a primera vista.


**Naruto **no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo me corresponde esta empalagosa historia SasuHina :3

Espero que les guste, me surgio de la nada mientras que leia sobre el significado de las flores y me tope con las rosas y bla bla bla, la historia surgio y no la pude detener.

Ooc, Au, Romance, mucho, mucho, romance, y creo que nada más :3

**Rosas**

Era la primera cita de Hinata, tenía miedo, ya que conocía muy poco al guapísimo moreno que hace poco había conocido en sus clases de negocios internacionales.

Quedo totalmente enamorada de sus ojos negros y profundos desde el primer día de clases en el que el moreno se sentó junto a ella. Una semana más tarde, él la invito a salir.

_-Hyuuga- llamo el moreno cuando la clase acabo_

_-¿Si, Uchiha-san?- respondió al llamado con un ligero ardor en las mejillas_

_-¿Saldrías a comer conmigo el sábado?- pregunto tajante y directo, así es Sasuke Uchiha_

_-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió con una amable sonrisa, no podía negar que esa seguridad del Uchiha la cautivaba_

_-Bien, pasare por ti a las siete y media- declaro el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada_

Reviso de nuevo su vestido blanco, era sencillo, la verdad es que Sasuke no le había dicho a donde la llevaría, así que no sabía cómo vestir. _"Si voy muy formal pensara que esperaba algo mejor, pero si voy muy casual pensara que no tengo mejores ropas" _ Así que opto por su vestido de tirantes, se veía sencillo pero elegante a la vez, unas sandalias sin tacón blancas, su cabello suelto como usualmente estaba y ya.

Se miró frente al espejo y se aplicó un poco más de brillo labial, no quería que estuvieran tan rojos, pero tampoco tan pálidos.

El moreno llego, y ella bajo a recibirlo, subieron en el auto negro del moreno y este estuvo conduciendo por casi media hora sin decir palabra alguna. Llegaron a un restaurante en una montaña a las afueras de la ciudad, la vista era espectacular y la comida olía a delicioso desde afuera.

-Guau, es muy bonito- murmuro entrando, habían faroles de luz que alumbraban el camino hasta la mesa, apartada de las otras personas, ordenaron la comida y se dedicaron a ver el paisaje mientras esperaban

-Es una vista hermosa- dijo Hinata con las mejillas encendidas

-Yo estoy viendo algo más hermoso- dijo directo, ella lo giro a ver, la miraba fijamente- Estas muy linda esta noche Hinata- ella se sonrojo

-Tu también estas muy apuesto Sasuke-kun- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

-Su comida, Jóvenes- dijo el camarero mientras les servía

Tuvieron una plática amena y charlaron sobre varios temas de la clase. Hablaron también un poco de ellos, sus intereses, sus pasatiempos, hasta un poco de su pasado.

Cuando terminaron de comer y el camarero se llevó los platos, Sasuke le entrego una rosa roja a la muchacha, Hinata no tenía idea de donde la había sacado.

-¿Acaso también eres mago?- pregunto recibiendo la rosa, un rubor adornaba sus mejillas

-Es simple brujería- bromeo el moreno

Hinata recordó un artículo que había leído hace años, regalar una rosa en la primera cita significaba amor a primera vista.

El moreno la llevo a casa y le agradeció por su compañía en la comida, se despidieron y al entrar Hinata se encontró con seis rosas en un jarrón adornando su mesa de centro.

Seis rosas significan una pasión madura, simbolizaban enamoramiento.

Probablemente el moreno había contratado un cerrajero para que entrara a su casa y las dejara ahí.

Se sonrojo violentamente, el moreno era tan romántico y peligroso al tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hinata desayunaba el timbre sonó, salió a ver quién era pero solo se encontró con un arreglo de nueve rosas.

"Vamos a estar juntos para siempre" leyó en la pequeña tarjeta, sacándole un sonrojo.

Ya era lunes, al llegar al salón de clases y encontrarse con la mirada negra se sonrojo. Camino con lentitud a su asiento.

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Buenos días- respondió sonriendo tímidamente- Muy bien, he estado recibiendo rosas de un acosador- dijo cómica, el moreno se sonrojo ligeramente

-No sabía que calificabas a alguien enamorado de manera acosadora- la criticó mientras los colores le bajaban del rostro

-No me malinterpretes- dijo ella con una risita suave- Es un acosador muy guapo, además se ve que siente algo fuerte, y eso me alegra- ahora era turno de ella para sonrojarse

Empezaron a salir, después de esa mañana eran novios, les gustaba avergonzarse entre sí y hacerse sonrojar, cada día conocían algo más del otro, eran una pareja muy dulce. Por su puesto que la morena continuó recibiendo rosas.

Al mes recibió veinte rosas, esto significaba que los sentimientos de Sasuke eran verdaderamente sinceros por ella. Eso le alegraba, el Uchiha siempre le demostraba que la quería, y ella a duras penas podía seguirle el paso demostrándole con pequeñeces que también lo quería. Pero claro, para la morena eran pequeñeces, para Sasuke eran las mejores acciones, Hinata le correspondía y le amaba de igual manera.

-Hinata- llamo el moreno mientras que descansaban en la azotea viento el cielo

-¿Si?- respondió sin despegar la vista de las nubes blancas

-Sí, -dudo un poco- si yo te lo propusiera, tu… - alargo la u más de lo necesario y luego se cayó de golpe, dispuesto a no decir nada mas

-¿Yo…?- alargo la "O" más o igual tiempo que el moreno

-¿Te, te, casarías conmigo?- dijo dudoso, girando su cabeza en dirección a la morena, ella giro a verlo, sorprendida, bueno, de que se sorprendía, ya llevaban tres años juntos y pronto se graduarían

-Yo- dudo un poco, estaba tan nerviosa y a la vez feliz- Tendríamos que hablar con mi padre, es un hombre estricto, además, no lo sé, no es un poco pronto

-No estoy diciendo que sea ahora, pero, podría ser cuando nos graduemos, o cuando estemos trabajando, no lo sé- el moreno se sentía nervioso y estúpido, seguro que había asustado a la muchacha de cabello negro, la morena negó

-No es que no me quiera casar contigo Sasuke-kun- dijo ella con una risita ante la cara de nervioso que tenía Sasuke- Es solo que, me da miedo hacerlo mal, ser una mala esposa, o que no sea lo que esperabas- murmuro triste

-Tu eres todo lo que he esperado- dijo mientras la besaba lentamente- Te amo- susurro sobre sus labios mientras que sellaba esas palabras- Te amo más que nada en el mundo- dijo abrazándola

-Yo te amo más Sasuke-kun- dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, se sentía estúpidamente feliz

-Uhm, disculpen molestar, yo solo sigo ordenes- dijo Naruto mientras aparecía con dos docenas de rosas y las dejaba junto a ellos- Aquí esta lo que pediste teme, a la hora que lo pediste- se excusó antes de que Sasuke le regañara por interrumpir su momento- Yo me voy, que la pasen bien, tortolos- dijo burlón mientras se iba con rapidez

-Soy tuyo- murmuro la morena

-¿Cómo sabes los significados de la cantidad?- pregunto curioso el chico mientras que jugaba con la mejilla de la morena

-Lo leí alguna vez en una página de internet- respondió sonrojada- ¿Tu?

-En primaria tuve una compañera –omitió el hecho de que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él- su familia manejaba una floristería, y una vez hablando con ella me conto sobre la cantidad de las rosas y todo eso- dijo un poco sonrojado, la morena rio bajito y lo abrazo

-Eres muy romántico Sasuke-kun- comento en su oído haciéndolo sonrojar

-No es cierto- negó avergonzado

Cuando estaban a pocos días de la fecha de graduación, Hinata estaba pasando unos días en casa de su padre y su hermanita, ya que su primo Neji se había mudado cuando empezó la universidad y ella hizo lo mismo al empezar su carrera, el punto es que recibió un gran arreglo de tres docenas de flores.

-Nee-san, hay algo para ti- dijo Hanabi al salir por el correo y encontrarse con el gran arreglo de flores

-Podrías traérmelo?- respondió desde la cocina, pensando en que sería una carta o algo así

-No creo que pueda cargarlo- respondió mientras que colocaba los sobres en la mesa y volvía por el arreglo

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto saliendo de la cocina hacia la puerta, se sorprendió al ver las rosas-Estoy locamente enamorado- murmuro

-No tiene tarjeta, pero supongo que ya sabes de quien son- dijo con picardía la menor- ¿Eso significa la cantidad?- pregunto interesada- Locamente enamorado de ti, ¿eh?, llamare a Nii-san para que me ayude a entrarlas

La morena se sonrojo y se fue a su cuarto a escribirle una carta a Sasuke, lo que usualmente hacia cuando el moreno salía con un gran arreglo de flores.

Llego la hora de la graduación y la morena le había enviado esta vez un arreglo a Sasuke, eran cuarenta rosas.

-Mi amor por usted es verdadero- dijo a modo de saludo, en la oreja de la morena, haciéndola estremecer

-Sasuke-kun, recibiste mi regalo- dijo alegre

-Claro que sí, y por supuesto que mi amor por ti también es verdadero- dijo con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas- Te amo

-Yo te amo más- contesto sonriéndole y besándolo

-¿Bailamos, princesa?- pregunto haciendo una reverencia

-Claro, apuesto príncipe

Los compañeros más fiesteros de la carrera organizaron una gran fiesta y allí se encontraban, bailando, unos fueron formales, otros informales, pero de una u otra forma todos acabaron en la piscina.

-¡Temee!- grito el mejor amigo del rubio, que lo empujo al agua, Sasuke, que bailaba con Hinata se fue con ella, todo por no querer soltarla

-Usuratonkachi- regaño respirando agitadamente al salir del agua, la morena solo reía después de recobrar el aliento, su vestido era largo, así que le cubría las piernas por el peso, no hubo problema gracias a dios, si no, Sasuke estaría matando a Naruto

-Señor Hyuuga, yo, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija- Sasuke era tradicionalista, así que se arrodillo frente a ella- Claro, solo si Hinata acepta, Hinata, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- la morena se sonrojo, sentía que la mano de Sasuke temblaba mientras sostenía la suya, ella volteo a ver a su padre, que asintió con una mínima sonrisa en el rostro y dejando la dureza de sus ojos para ver al par de jóvenes con ternura.

El joven Uchiha le parecía un buen prospecto para su hija, sabía los límites y nunca los había irrespetado en toda la relación, era un muchacho centrado, sabía lo que quería, y le alegraba que fuera él quien se casara con su hija.

-Por supuesto, les doy mi bendición- dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Sasuke saco el anillo que guardaba, ahora solo faltaba que Hinata aceptara

-Hinata, ¿te casarías conmigo?- repitió, el anillo se movía un poco a los lados, Sasuke estaba más que nervioso

-Claro que sí- respondió ella mientras se arrodillaba también y lo abrazaba, el moreno se levantó con ella abrazada a él y le dio un beso en la cabeza- Te amo Sasuke-kun

-Yo te amo muchísimo más- y la beso de nuevo en la cabeza, por respeto al señor Hyuuga que continuaba observándolos, con cuidado saco el anillo y lo puso en el dedo de la mujer

.

.

.

-¡Mamá!- exclamo una pequeña niña de ojos claros- ¡Hay muchas, muchas rosas!- exclamo sorprendida- _llegare tarde por culpa de esto, pero valdrá la pena- _ pensó sin moverse de la puerta

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Hinata mientras que salía con la bata de baño, solo tuvo que acercarse a la puerta para fijarse de que no había salida, habían más de cincuenta rosas bloqueando la entrada

-Un amor que no conoce límites- dijeron al tiempo los dos morenos

-¡Papá!- exclamo la niña mientras que pasaba entre la rosas y abrazaba al hombre que acababa de llegar de viaje

-¿Cómo están mis dos amores?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bien- respondió Hinata sonrojada, amaba esos detalles de su esposo

-Llegare tarde a la escuela- dijo la morena menor- me voy, los quiero- y se fue dejando solos a los dos mayores

-Qué bonita sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, el rubor de las mejillas aun no bajaba

-Gracias- sonrió- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Más que nunca- dijo la mujer mientras que hacía lo mismo que su hija, atravesaba la barrera de rosas y abrazaba al moreno- Te amo, amor- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

-¿Qué crees?, yo te amo más

**¿Y? ¿Demasiado romántico? Uff yo diría que un resto, pero el caso, lei por ahí que Junio es el mes de las rosas, y pues, aquí esta esto :3**

**Espero y les guste, déjenme un review :3**

**Besos y abrazos de gato para todos :3**


End file.
